<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being In A Love Triangle With Steve Rogers &amp; Thor by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369897">Being In A Love Triangle With Steve Rogers &amp; Thor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Writings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, marvel headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛Can i get a "Being in a love triangle with Steve Rogers and Thor" Please❜❜-elgenerico </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader, Thor/You, thor (marvel)/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Writings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being In A Love Triangle With Steve Rogers &amp; Thor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Thor likes to show off in front of you a lot. Which annoys Steve.</em></li>
<li><em>Steve spending a lot of time with you, when Thor is away.</em></li>
<li><em>When you are feeling sad Steve and Thor are always there to listen and make you feel better.</em></li>
<li><em>Both of them helping you out with your problems</em></li>
<li><em>Helping them with their problems.</em></li>
<li><em>Having deep conversations with them separately.</em></li>
<li><em>Respecting each other.</em></li>
<li><em>Both of them getting jealous of each other, when either one of them hangs out with you.</em></li>
<li><em>Trying to show off in front of you.</em></li>
<li><em>Both of them spending a lot of time with you, alone. Even ruining each other’s time they spend with you.</em></li>
<li><em>Never leading them on.</em></li>
<li><em>Both of them getting jealous when you spend time with another person.</em></li>
<li><em>Both of them taking you on dates, separately of course.</em></li>
<li><em>Being honest with each other.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>